


Fucking Bieber

by Kollakolan



Series: What are you doing for Christmas? [1]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: AU, Christmas Eve, M/M, Short & Sweet, food deliveries, music lyrics, not destiny, not luck, working Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 06:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollakolan/pseuds/Kollakolan
Summary: “So,” Elias starts. “You’ve decided to join us on Christmas Eve?”Isak just nods, as he is just about to take a sip.“Great. It’s not really that complicated. The baskets are already made; you’ll just pick them up and deliver them according to a list of addresses. Oh, and also, you need to be wearing at least a Santa’s hat.”“Since it’s Christmas specials and all,” Mikael adds.





	Fucking Bieber

**Author's Note:**

> _________________________________________________

“So what are you doing for Christmas?”

Sana suddenly looks up at him, over the table between them covered in open textbooks and half empty paper cups.

“Hm.”

Isak lowers his head end pretends not to hear the question, staring at the text in front of him.

The truth is that he has been thinking about that question quite a bit the last couple of weeks, when more and more of his friends declared their plans for the Holiday.

He never had much of a Christmas tradition to begin with, not with his family background. A few times he’d been doing things with friends who for different reasons wouldn’t go home or go away that year. When he lived in Kollektivet him, Linn and Eskild always used to do some low-key thing together.

Sana doesn’t bye his bullshit, but simply continues, like she knows he is really listening.

“You’re not vising your mum?”

Okay, then. He finally looks up.

“Yeah I am. But I’ll probably do that the day before or something. Don’t really want to sit through the celebration they are throwing at the ward. I did that one year and it was dreadful.”

Sana looks at him and tilts her head.

“So?”

She is still waiting for some kind of answer, he realizes.

“Probably buy pizza and watch something on Netflix,” he gives a cheeky smile.

“Yes, I can totally see that. But doing that alone on Christmas Eve is just tragic, Isabel.”

“Why do you care, you don’t even celebrate Christmas, do you?”

“Of course we do, we live in Norway after all,” Sana snorts. “We just don’t celebrate it the way you do.”

“Oh.”

He never really asked Sana about that, he just assumed they didn’t celebrate at all around Christmas.

Then he realizes what she is doing and sighs.

“So now you feel bad for me and are going to invite me to celebrate with you and your family?”

He really doesn’t mind Sana caring half as much as he leads on, but he still doesn’t feel comfortable spending Christmas Eve with someone else’s family out of pity. Then he’d rather be alone.

He did actually spend the Holiday twice with Markus family. The first year they were together, and then the year after just because they had quite recently broken up and Markus for some reason hadn’t told his mother yet.

Or maybe it was because he still wished they would get back together. Isak wasn’t sure.

He had been the one to break up with Markus and looking back he supposes he wasn’t exactly crystal clear about it in the beginning, too much of a chicken to make a clean break.

He started with asking for a break and stuff, which was really stupid when he knew he wouldn’t want to get back together, and in the end it only made things messier and prolonged the pain for both of them.

Anyway it was years since that now. 

“No.” Sana says to his surprise.

“What? Your just telling me it’s pathetic to spend Christmas Eve alone, but you won’t invite me to yours?”

Isak looks at her with raised eyebrows.

“No, sorry. Of course I would invite you to our house.” She gives him a warm smile. “But that’s not why I’m asking. Elias decided to make a business out of us not taking the celebration so seriously and asked if I knew someone who would be interested in working Christmas Eve.”

“Working?” That catches Isak’s ear. He could really do with some extra money. “What kind of work?”

Sana actually looks a way for a second, a most unusual move for her, as if she is going to say something she doesn’t really want to say.

But then her normal steady gaze is back.

“He started this company that delivers baskets of delicacies to homes, and evidently a lot of people want the special Christmas basket delivered on Christmas Eve. He has so many orders he needs more people to deliver them.”

“Okay,” Isak says. “I could do that.”

Actually, the idea of working on Christmas suddenly seems quite inviting to him. That will not only give him some extra money but also give him something to do at least parts of the day, postponing the lonely pizza dinner for a bit.

But then he remembers.

“How does it work though? I don’t have a car or anything.”

Sana coughs a little in her hand.

“I think he got that sorted,” she mumbles.

“What?”

“Listen, I don’t know much more. I was just asked to ask. I’ll give him you number and he’ll be in touch, okay?”

She turns her eyes back to the books like the conversation is over.

“Okay, I’ll wait for his call then,” Isak says and drops the topic.

**

A few days later Isak enters a coffee shop down town to meet up with Elias. That’s when it hits him that he never met him before without Sana being present and then also just to exchange some standard phrases in the hallway of their family home since Elias doesn’t live there anymore.

Even though they talked on the phone before this meeting, he still feels a little nervous. It’s just a job, he reminds himself, and he was asked. It’s not like he applied for it. Still he feels a little like he is on his way to a job interview.

Elias is already waiting for him at one of the tables, but he is not alone. Another person is sitting with him. _Are they both being instructed about the job?_ Isak has time to think before he vaguely recognizes the other boy as being one of Elias friends.

“Isak!” Elias shouts as he sees him and waves at him.

He makes his way over and notices several coffees on the table.

“Hi!”

“Isak, so glad you could make it!” Elias greats him enthusiastically and shakes his hand, like they’re old friends.

He waves to one of the empty stools.

“Sit, sit. This is Mikael.” He points towards the other guy who nods at him.

“Hi, so glad to finally meet you properly,” Mikael says with a smirk, which confuses Isak.

But he sits down and Elias point to one of the cups.

“For you, I hope you drink coffee?”

“Yeah, sure. Thanks.”

He takes one of the cups, and it’s still hot enough to warm his hands, which he is really glad for, since the temperature is dropping outside.

“So,” Elias starts. “You’ve decided to join us on Christmas Eve?”

Isak just nods, as he is just about to take a sip.

“Great. It’s not really that complicated. The baskets are already made; you’ll just pick them up and deliver them according to a list of addresses. Oh, and also, you need to be wearing at least a Santa’s hat.”

“Since it’s Christmas specials and all,” Mikael adds.

He can wear a Santa’s hat, no problem.

“Are you also working?” Isak asks and turns to Mikael.

“Yes,” Elias answers for him. “We really need to be two cars for Christmas Eve to manage.”

“But I don’t have a car,” Isak says and worries that there has been some miscommunication with Sana.

“I know, don´t worry about it. It´s all sorted. I need people to work in pairs anyway.”

“Since that time you got stuck in the dark on the motorway outside town and your phone died,” Mikael chips in.

“Yeah, that was bad.” Elias gets a distant look in his eyes for a moment, before he snaps back. “Anyway, some of the deliveries are a bit outside town, and it´s much easier and quicker to be two.”

“And much more fun in the car!” Mikael smiles.

Isak looks at him and wonders if Mikael is the one he’ll be riding with. He seems like a chill dude, that could be nice. He’s a little bit more intimidated by Elias, being the employer and all (not to mention Sana’s brother).

“Do you have a Santa’s hat?”

“No, I don’t think so.”

“You can take this one,” Mikael says and grabs for something in his bag.

Soon he fishes out a Santa’s hat and holds it out for Isak.

“Oh, okay, thanks.”

“Actually, try it on to see if it fits,” Mikael says.

Isak is still in job interview mood and don’t really question anything at the moment. If they need to see him in a Santa’s hat, then he’ll put on a Santa’s hat.

So he grabs it from Mikael’s hand and puts it on. Mikael reaches over and rearranges it a little bit on his head.

As soon as Mikael’s hands are gone Isak hears Elias snapping a picture with his phone. Isak quickly turns his head towards him in surprise. If he were any one else than Sana’s brother Isak would be sure they are pulling a prank on him, but Elias just smiles warmly.

“That looks great, Isak. Very festive!”

“Someone’s going to be happy,” Mikael murmurs.

“What?”

“I mean, the costumers are going to be happy when you turn up on their doorstep,” Mikael smiles widely at him.

“Ah. Well, anything for the costumers,” Isak smirks and at the same time Elias snaps another picture.

“It’s just for the staff archive,” he says.

Isak doesn’t really understand why he needs to be in the staff archive when he’s only going to work for one day, but he decides not to question it.

**

The whole town has been on crack for the last week, people running around, stressing out to get everything done in time. Friends of Isak have been talking about catching trains, buying last minute presents, decorating their homes, being forced to spend time with relatives they don’t like, make it to Vinmonopolet in time.

Isak’s done none of that. Instead he felt more and more relaxed with the decision to work on Christmas Eve, and it has also been very nice to have an easy answer for all the questions about it. He hates that it’s common practice to ask for everyone’s plans for Christmas, it usually always puts him on the spot. But not this year. This year he has plans that don’t require him to talk about his family.

Now he just arrived to the back yard in one of Oslo’s outskirts where Elias set up his company. Baskets are currently being packed in to the back of two red vans by Elias and another guy.

“Hi.” He walks up to them. “Can I help?”

Under his parkas he is wearing a green Super Mario Christmas sweater that Jonas bought him as a joke a few years back.

The two guys looks up.

“Hi, Isak! Yes, if you could help with the remaining baskets?” Elias points at the open door.

“This is Adam by the way.”

“Hi.” The other guy waves.

 _Maybe he’s the one I’ll be working with_ , Isak thinks.

He gets inside to pick up on of the baskets. The baskets look really nice; full of cheeses, fruit, crackers, mustard, sausages, salmon and marzipan. They look expensive too.

“Where do I put these?” Suddenly Isak hears a deep voice coming from the back of the room.

He turns around and sees a tall guy lifting two bottles. The guy is half turned away from him, but when he turns around and his eyes lands on Isak, he freezes.

For a few seconds they just stare at each other, Isak with a heavy basket in his arms, the guy holding up two bottles of champagne.

First, the guy is _gorgeous_ ; standing tall with his hair swept back in a pompadour, big blue eyes wide, plush lips and a jay line to kill for. 

Second, Isak knows this guy. Well, he doesn’t _know_ know him, they never actually spoke, but he certainly knows of him. He’s seen him around campus ever since he started at Uni and he’s been dying to get a chance to interact with him.

And now he is standing just a few meters away starring back at him, and Isak’s strange first instinct is to put down the basket, turn around and walk back out of that door.

Of course, he doesn’t do that.

Instead he sees, to his surprise, a rise of colour on the guys face. Like he’s blushing.

A sudden sound from the outside seems to shake them both from their stupor.

“I thought you were Elias,” the guy says, and lowers his eyes.

Isak has to clear his throat.

“Sorry, no it’s just me.”

The guy snaps his head back up, and now a small smile is grading his lips.

“That’s not… well, I mean. Hi, I’m Even!”

He walks towards Isak as if to shake his hand, put then stops right before him. They both have their hands full, and that makes the guy, _Even_ , give a short laugh.

“Oh well.” He rises the bottles ever further, in front of the basket in Isak’s arms, as if to show why he can’t shake his hand.

“I’m Isak.”

“I know.”

The guy tilts his head and smiles again.

Isak thinks he must sense his surprise, because he quickly adds:

“Elias told me you’d be coming.”

Of course.

Talk of the devil, Elias just peeks his head in through he door.

“Ah, I see you’ve meet.” Elias sound amused.

“Yes.” Even answers and shoots a glare at him.

Isak senses that some kind of silent conversation is going on between the two friends for a few seconds, but he doesn’t know them well enough to figure out what it is about.

“Anyway Isak,” Elias finally breaks the silence and steps into the room to grab one of the baskets. “You’ll be riding with Even.”

 _Oh_.

**

As it turned out, Adam was only helping out with the packing, before he needed to head home to his family. Elias drove to pick up Mikael from his other job, and then it was just the two of them.

Now he and Even are in one of the red vans, on their way to their third address. The first two stop had been close to each other in the city, and now Isak’s already seen one of the perks with being two in the car. They didn’t need to look for a parking spot, Isak just jumped out of the car while Even stayed behind.

At the first door Isak had felt kind of silly, ringing the doorbell in his Christmas sweater and Santa’s hat, but when the man opening the door was so nice and thankful, complementing the looks of the basket, he felt more at ease.

At the second place there had been a young girl opening, and even though it was still to early for any Santa Clause to arrive (was that even a thing anymore among kids? Isak felt unsure) she still looked disappointed. But then a woman showed up behind her, beaming at him and offering home made ginger bread cookies.

Isak came to realise that most people were in quite a good mood this day, and were glad when he arrived with things to add to their celebration, which made him feel a lot better about ringing on strangers doors.

Isak has a map, a real physical map, in his lap.

“Sometimes phones die,” was all Elias said when he handed it to him, and Isak supposes he knows this from experience.

Thankfully Isak is good at reading maps.

The next address is a bit outside of town and Even is currently fiddling with the cars radio, without taking his eyes of the road.

“I can do that, you should concentrate on driving.”

Even shrugs but there is a smile on his lips.

“Fine go ahead, as long as you put on something to put us in Christmas mood.”

“You mean Christmas music?”

“It is Christmas Eve after all, you know.”

Isak’s been wanting to ask Even why he is working today actually. What’s his story? He already knows that neither Elias nor Mikael celebrates Christmas much, and he knows why he’s here. But he doesn’t want to impose, or ask something that might be too personal.

“Do you mean we have to listen to Christmas music all the time?”

“Yes.”

Even casts a quick glance at him.

“Come on, please?” He pouts at Isak, which makes Isak have to look away. How can he deny him anything when he looks at him that way?

So he finds some stupid Christmas song on the radio and leaves it on.

Soon Even starts to sing along and bop his head to the music.

“Oh my god.” Isak hides his face in his hands, which only makes Even laugh. And Even’s laugh is doing something to him. 

The thing is, Isak quickly found out that not only is Even ridiculously handsome, he is also extremely nice. And he jokes with Isak in a friendly way all the time.

Now when they are not in city traffic and have longer time in the car between stops Isak is suddenly more aware of the situation, and he starts to realize that he’s going to be alone with what might be the most attractive person he’s ever met for hours!

“Come on, Isak. I know you know this song!” Even shouts which makes Isak glace at him between his fingers.

 _“I don’t want a lot for Christmas, this is all I’m asking for.”_ Even sings along to the song looking right at him, making Isak blush.

How he’s going to survive this he’s not quite sure.

So he redirects his eyes to the map again and tries to stay calm, even though he feel warmth spreading through his whole body.

“You need to take a right at the next exit.”

**

2,5 hours later they had delivered a lot more baskets and Even seems to have made it his mission to get Isak to blush and laugh as much as possible. He’s feeling bewildered and excited at the same time. 

It’s time for a break. Even park by a halting place and brings out a thermos of coffee and a bag with cinnamon rolls from the back seat.

They stay in the car since it started to snow outside a while back. They’re pretty much out on the country side now and since this is Norway in December the dark has started to fall as well, even though it’s only afternoon.

He can really see the point in not being out here alone and since Even is the one with a drivers licence Isak feels glad that he is here to accompany him.

“How come you’re not with your family today?” Isak suddenly blurts.

He could bite his own tough off, that is not how he wanted that to come out.

But Even just calmly out through the window in front of him, looking peaceful leaning back on his seat. He doesn’t seem to be offended by the question.

“My father died a couple of year’s back, and this year my mother decided to take my younger brother to her sister in America over the Holidays.”

“And you didn’t want to go?”

“No. I mean I though about it. She wanted me to come, was afraid I would feel lonely. But I don´t feel lonely.”

“Girlfriend?” Isak guess.

But Even just looks at him with warm eyes.

“No girlfriend.” He says. And then he adds “and no boyfriend either.”

Isak gulps at that, and diverts his eyes.

Suddenly he sees Even’s hand in the corner of his eye, it reaches out and kindly brushes one of Isak’s curls back behind his ears.

Isak sits absolutely still, not sure how to react. 

Even’s hand tugs a little at the Santa’s hat and drags it a bit down where it has crawled up on his head.

“You look so good in this,” he says in a low voice.

Did Even just say he looks good? Or is Christmas outfits just a general kink of his?

The air in the car feels heavy.

Isak wishes he were brave enough to grab Even’s arm and just pull him towards him. Or at least flirt with him a bit to test the grounds. Especially now that he knows that Even is single.

But he’s to aware that they still have a couple of hours left, and Isak don’t feel like being turned down and then have to spend the rest of the evening embarrassed and trapped together in this car.

Before Isak can decide on anything though, Even’s phone goes of and the moment is gone when Even retracts his hand to answer.

To give him some privacy Isak gets out of the car to take a little bit of air, and also take a piss behind a tree.

**

When he returns to the car Even looks a little flustered and hangs up just before he opens the door. Isak wonders if he should ask what’s up, but Even bets him to it.

“That was Elias,” he says.

“What did he want?” Isak gets in his seat and puts the car belt back on.

Even looks the other way before he answers.

“He just wanted to know that everything was okay… with the deliveries.”

Isak looks at Even’s profile. He hasn’t known him for more than a couple of hours, but he can sense that Even is not telling the whole truth. But he doesn’t know how to ask before Even starts up the car again and begins to back out from their spot.

When they are back on the road Even unlocks his phone hands it to him.

“Plug this to the stereo and put on Spotify. One of my play lists there is named Christmas. Find a song named Christmas Eve.” Even says without taking his eyes from the road.

“Since it is Christmas Eve and all.” Isak jokes and takes the phone from Even’s hand.

Their fingers brush against each other for a second and Isak feels it like an electric shock to his system.

He scrolls down Even’s playlists, and sees names like “Walk”, “Old Brits” and “Doing the dishes” before he finds “Christmas”. The second song is the one he is looking for.

“Justin Bieber?” he snorts before he can help himself.

“It _is_ Christmas Eve, now just shush!” Even smiles but Isak thinks he almost sound a little nervous.

Isak presses play and a rather slow song starts filling the car.

 _It's a holiday_  
_Spend it with you baby_  
_I think that I am in love this Christmas._

Isak catches his breath as he hears the words ring out. _The fuck?!_

Okay wait, maybe he’s not meant to listen to the lyrics. Now the text is about stockings and a fireplace after all… There are no stockings or fireplace is this car.

 _So today is all about you babe_  
_The mistletoe can pull us closer_  
_It's what I'm waiting for_  
_It sorta feels like it's Valentine's, Valentine's_

It’s definitely a song about being in love on Christmas Eve though. Why the fuck would Even deliberately put on a song like that?

Isak can’t help but listen to the words, but he is confused whether he’s meant to or not. He glances over at Even who keeps his eyes on the road.

 _Be my date this Christmas Eve_  
_Be my holiday, my dream_  
_Lay your head on me_  
_I got you babe._

Maybe Even does mean something with this. He has been kind of flirty, hasn’t he? Isak feels heat pooling in his stomach listening to the words sung with such intent. _When did I ever get horny by listen to fucking Justin Bieber?_ he thinks to himself.

But that man beside him, with his strong beautiful hand holding on steady to the steering weal, with his long legs stretched out in font of him, with those lips that Isak just wishes he could taste… 

“Oh fuck!” he grabs the map and turns his head around to look at the exit they just drove past.

“What?”

“I think we just missed out exit.” He’s trying to read the map while confusion and desire fights inside him.

It takes them a while to find a place to turn around and when they finally gets back on the right road Even’s playlist had changed to John Lennon singing Happy Xmas and Even sings along.

After the tension before Isak feels a little giddly and joins him by singing from the top of his lungs:

_War is over if you want it._

Even laugh sounds happy and by the time they reach the next house they have sang throw a few more songs together, and the atmosphere in the car is goofy and relaxed.

Isak delivers the basket and don’t even flinch when Even puts a hand on his shoulder when he returns, just gives him a big smile and picks up the address list.

“So we only have one basket left.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, but it’s… do we need to take a ferry?”

“What?” Even takes the address list from him and frowns when he reads the name.

“Is there something wrong?”

“Eh, no?” Even sound unsure and he’s still starring at the paper in his hand.

“Okay then, let’s go.”

Isak doesn’t want the good atmosphere from before to disappear. He wants to keep goofing around with Even. He wants to keep singing and making Even laugh. He doesn’t want to think about what happens when they return to Oslo and this strange Christmas Eve is over and he and Even must part. 

He doesn’t want to think about that there is still a lonely pizza dinner waiting for him at home.

They get to the small car ferry just in time for departure. Theirs is the only car that boards. Since the weather is getting worse and the ride over is only 10 minutes they stay inside the whole time and drink the last drops of coffee from the thermos that Even pulls up again.

Even let’s Isak have the last drops of milk.

“Got to keep my Santa happy,” he adds and squeezes the pom-pom on Isak’s hat.

Isak almost spits out his coffee at that, but manages to swallow and answer with a small laugh instead.

They drive off at the other side and up a small road that leads past a lot of houses before they after some 10 minutes get to a group of houses on the other side of the island that to their surprise all looks dark. Isak checks the address again and up at the houses.

“It must be that white one, according to the map.” He point to a small white house on their left, that looks completely closed and locked. 

Suddenly Even taps on his phone and Isak looks surprisingly at him when Even waits for someone to pick up.

“Put him on.” Even says to someone on the other side.

Isak looks at him while his listening. He sees that Even gets red in the face, and Isak can’t conclude if it’s from anger or something else.

“Really?” He sounds frustrated.

When he finishes the call he sits silent for a while, just starring at the house.

“Even?”

He slowly turns towards him.

“Isak, I’m really really sorry. Elias is a dick.”

“What happened?”

“Hm.” Even squirms and doesn’t meet his eyes. “I’m really sorry.”

“Just tell me.”

“The basket got cancelled last minute.”

“Okay,” Isak says. He can’t really see what the big deal is. It just means they’re night is (unfortunately) soon to be over.

“They are not here tonight. Obviously.” Even points at the dark house.

“Also,” he continues, still eyes turned down, “That was the last ferry.”

 _What?_ Isak just stares at him.

“I’m so so sorry. I’m sure you had better plans than spending the night trapped here on this island… with me.”

At that exact time Even’s phone beeps and he checks the message. He snorts when he reads it.

“Are we… but I mean it gets really cold…” Isak still hasn’t got his head around their situation. Are they going to freeze to death? Starve? Do they have to go knock on doors at the houses they past on the way? Some of them had lights in them.

Even just shown him the message on his phone without a word.

 _There should be an extra key under the flowerpot by the door._  
_There is still an extra basket in the trunk._  
_Don’t let it go to waste. Have fun!_

He stares at the message, then at Even, then at the message again. He frowns.

“Whose house is this?”

Even looks at him sideways.

“I’m not sure. But judging by the name I suspect it belongs to some relative to Mikael.”

Isak looks at the address lists and sees the name Jan Ove Øverlie.

”Mikael? Isn’t he a friend of yours too?”

”Former friend, after this maybe,” Even mutters.

“Why didn’t he and Elias deliver this basket then?” Isak is just really trying to wrap his head around the situation.

“Probably just the wrong way for their route…”

Yeah, makes sense, since Elias and Mikael took all the deliveries in one direction while Isak and Even went the other way.

“Then, maybe we should look for that key?”

“Your not angry?” Even is still not looking at him properly.

Isak stills. Okay, maybe this is the time to be a little more open about himself.

“Even.”

He waits until Even is properly looking at him again.

“I was going to spend the night alone with pizza and Netflix, okay? I’m not angry. I mean, we still have that basket…” he tries to smile and sound reassuring, but it suddenly hits him that he’s actually going to spend the night alone with Even. Alone in a house on an island… He starts to think about that bloody Justin Bieber song again.

Still, he’s relived when he sees Even relax a bit.

“In that case I’m going to give you the best Christmas Eve ever,” he says and winks. 

Then Even starts to get out of the car, like he didn’t just leave Isak flustered and with his mouth hanging open. 

**

They find the key easy enough and bring the last basket in from the trunk.

Even finds a few blankets than has now been placed on the floor of the small living room. It feels weird to occupy some stranger’s cottage, and of some reason it’s easier if they keep on the floor.

“Like a picnic,” Even says when he starts to unpack the delicacies from the basket.

“Most fancy picnic I’ve ever been on,” Isak replies looking at all the food.

There was also a bottle of champagne left, and now Even is looking for glasses while Isak is lighting some candles around the room. It’s starting to look really cosy. _And romantic_ , his brain supplies.

Even returns with two ordinary drinking glasses and sits down on the floor.

“Here you go, come here.”

He hands Isak a glass now filled with champagne, while Isak sits himself down, not to close but still with Even within reach. He knows he wants this now; he can’t shake the feelings that Even’s presence is inducing in him.

“Cheers.”

“Cheers.”

He takes a few sips but then he can’t ignore all the food in front of them. He’s really hungry. He cuts one of the cheeses and stuffs himself with it.

“Mm.” He can’t even help the satisfied sounds that slip out of him. It's too good.

**

After he’s calmed the worst hunger he slows down and lifts his head, only to catch Even starring at him. The lights from the candles are dancing over his face. He looks so fucking beautiful that Isak can’t help starring back.

He licks his lips slowly to get rid of the remaining grease, and sees how Even shifts his gaze down to Isak’s mouth.

He shifts a little nervously on the blanket.

“Lucky us there was a spare key to this house, so we could get in.”

Even’s still staring at him.

“Don’t think is what luck,” he murmurs.

“No? What then? Destiny?” Isak raises his eyebrow in a teasing way.

“No, not destiny..” Even looks away and Isak almost think he sees a blush tinting his cheeks.

They are silent for a few moments, Isak sipping the champagne, before Even speaks again.

“You don’t recognize me from Uni?”

Isak turns his head and now it’s his turn to blush.

“I recognize you..”

“Yeah?” Even’s voice peaks up.

“Yeah,” he almost breathes out, starring straight at Even now. There is no use denying it.

“I’ve seen you a lot.”

A smile is starting to spread on Even. A brilliant smile lighting up his whole face.

 _Shit_ , he’s so beautiful. Isak almost can’t breath.

“Me too.” Even whispers and leans forward. “I’ve seen you a lot too.”

Isak’s not aware of his own movements but suddenly there is almost no space between them anymore. He can’t look Even in the eyes, that’s how close they are.

He feels their breaths mingle, feels Even’s body heat radiating towards him, smells the wonderful smell of _him_ , right there, within reach.

When he feels a hand on his arm he closes the last gap between them and puts his mouth on those gorgeous lips that seems to fill up his whole view.

A content sigh escapes Even as their lips meet and that makes Isak smile, as his eyes fall shut.

Kissing Even is firing him up inside. It sparkles through his whole body as he finally gets to taste him.

Soon Even is dragging him closer and a hand comes up in his hair. Without thinking he opens his mouth and soon Even’s tongue finds his.

The kiss is full of heat and desire, but at the same time slow and carful, as if they have all the time in the world and this is just the very first step.

Even kisses him deep and thoroughly, holding him close.

His usual first kisses have been sloppy (when both parties’ been drunk) or a little too harsh (when there has been too many nerves involved) or hasty (when they have been more of the stolen kind).

But this, this is agonisingly sweet and sexy at the same time and Isak has never felt so cared for in his life.

When they both need to catch their breaths Even is leaning his forehead on Isak’s, eyes closed, still holding on to him.

They are both breathing heavy, but it’s okay. Maybe they _do_ have all the time in the world.

“You have no idea how long I’ve waited to do that,” Even says and puts a hand on his cheek.

That makes Isak pull away slightly, not enough to loose physical contact just enough to be able to look him in the eyes.

“You have?”

“Yes,” Even laughs a little at his surprised expression. 

“Well then,” Isak smiles back and lean in for another kiss.

**

They end up curled up on the floor, with two blankets under them and another plus their coats on top. It’s not the most comfortable place, but still there is nowhere else he’d rather be. It’s also the best way to try to share whatever heat there might be.

After kissing and talking for what feels like hours Isak manages to fall into a shallow slumber, wrapped up in Even’s arms with his head on his chest.

**

When they wake up the next morning the house is bloody cold and even though they try to rub some warmth to each other’s cold limbs they soon need to move.

Once they have tucked all the remains back in the van they are lucky enough to catch an early ferry back to the main land.

Isak was afraid things would feel awkward between them after last night, but Even just keeps smiling, pecking him on the lips ever so often and holds his hand as they sit in the car on the ferry.

Now they are driving though the white landscape on the road back, both chewing mint gum that Even had in his pocket, both in desperate need for coffee.

They have been touching constantly since they woke up and Isak almost feels it as a physical loss now that they are in the car, not touching.

The Christmas songs are back on the radio and Even is humming away, sounding happy, eyes on the road.

Isak’s eyes are on Even.

He can’t believe this guy, that he has been admiring for _months_ , are suddenly here beside him, looking effortlessly carefree after spending a night in each others arms, and apparently feeling joyous about that.

He's also put Isak's (or Mikael's really) Santa's hat on, which makes him look cute as hell. Isak can almost understand the pull.

When they are back in the outskirts of Oslo Isak suddenly remembers it being Christmas Day today. He wonders if he will spend _this_ evening alone with a pizza instead of last night. The thought puts a lump in his stomach; he doesn’t want this to end.

But before he can address the issue Even turns to him.

“Breakfast at my place?” he asks and Isak nods like crazy.

At the next red light they kiss and Isak feels like he would follow Even wherever.

**

When they have tossed off their shoes and coats Even takes his hand and drags him in to the apartment, all excited. Isak feels a little giggly.

In the kitchen doorway they stop. The kitchen is not empty. At the table Mikael is sitting with a cup in his hands, now starring at them with wide eyes.

It takes about two seconds then he breaks out in a huge grin.

“Good morning, you two,” he says, looking between them.

Even is still holding Isak’s hand.

“Oh, this is my flatmate Mikael,” Even says to Isak. “But I think you’ve already meet?”

“Your former friend?” Isak asks in a low voice, only for Even’s ears. Trying to sound serious but his own huge smile gives him away.

“No,” Even whispers back. “Best friend ever.”

And then he kisses Isak right there in the kitchen in front of Mikael.

***

**Author's Note:**

> ________________________________________________
> 
> I actually finished this a week ago, hat and all, but was gonna post it today (since december, right?), when I realized that it fits into the first challenge of the Evakteket Skamenger Hunt. :)


End file.
